


Sonaria's Gravity of Love

by Terra_star



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_star/pseuds/Terra_star
Summary: After they get banished to another dimension, Sonata Dusk and Aria Blaze realize that they mean more to each other than they had thought.
Relationships: Aria Blaze/Sonata Dusk (My Little Pony)
Kudos: 5





	Sonaria's Gravity of Love

_“What are we going to do?”_

The question had come from Sonata Dusk. The full moon shone serenely in the black night sky, and stars twinkled above the Dazzlings’ heads. They were outside the cafeteria, wondering what their next plan should be.

“I don’t know yet,” Adagio Dazzle replied. “But one thing is for sure, we _will_ find a way to go back to Equestria.”

 _I should hope so,_ Aria Blaze thought. _I wouldn’t want to be stuck in this miserable world forever._ One day had passed since Starswirl had banished them to this world. They hadn’t slept at all the previous night, constantly trying to figure out how they could make a living for themselves in this strange new world. They had explored the whole city, learning everything they could about _humans._

“Well, I’m _hungry,”_ Sonata complained. 

“We’d eat if we had any money,” Adagio replied. “We haven’t even found a place to sleep yet. Everything was so much easier in Equestria. Human scum,” she muttered crossly under her breath. 

“Ugh, I _hate_ it here,” Aria grumbled. “The sooner we get some money, the better.”

“Exactly. Which is why I’m going inside there again to see if they can hire us.” Without another word, Adagio entered the cafeteria and left Aria and Sonata alone outside.

Sonata sighed. She sat down on the sidewalk, lowered her head and covered her face with her hands. _She looks so sad… but why?_ Aria wondered as she watched her.

She sat down beside her. “Hey, are you okay?”

“No.” Sonata let out a small sob. _Is she… crying?_

Aria didn’t know what to do, so they sat in silence for a few seconds. Sonata raised her head and looked at her. “Aren’t you sad too?”

“Why?”

“That we’ll never get back to Equestria. Sure, we hope we’ll go back, but there’s no way we’re ever gonna be able to do that.”

Seeing Sonata so sad and serious sent a shiver down Aria’s spine. Since the first scare of being sent to this world, she hadn’t felt any panic. But now she could feel it coursing through her like a swift stream, threatening to engulf her. What if Sonata was right?

She shook her head to clear it of dark thoughts. “Hey,” she began hesitantly. “Whatever happens, at least we’re in this together.” She looked away.

“Awww. Thank you.”

Aria looked at Sonata. She was smiling, wiping her tears off her face.

“I-” Aria began shyly, but was cut off as Adagio emerged from the cafeteria.

“Good news, girls,” she said with a smirk. “They said they could use some singers, which means tomorrow morning we’ll be here to perform.” She chuckled. _There’s still a whisper of magic left in our pendants…_ That was what Adagio had said when they’d first arrived in this world. This could be their chance to feed off others’ energy again! Sonata and Aria laughed.

“Come on,” Adagio continued. “The lady I talked to also arranged for us to sleep in an apartment not far from here.”

As the Dazzlings walked away, Aria felt happy not only for herself, but for Sonata, too.

Darkness enveloped the apartment. Everything was quiet. Sonata tried to sleep, but she couldn’t. Not when Aria was beside her.

She looked at the brilliant starry sky through the window of their room. The two girls were sharing the same bed since their apartment only had two. Adagio was fast asleep in the other bedroom, but Sonata couldn’t close her eyes. She was worried about Aria.

_I know she likes to act tough and grumpy, but even though she tries her best to hide it, I know she’s just as scared as I am. And when I was sad earlier, she cared about me and tried to make me feel better. I should do the same for her._

Sonata felt a wave of protection wash over her. She would do her best to be there for Aria and reassure her that everything would eventually be alright. Like Aria had said, whatever happened, they were in this together.

Sonata remembered her time as a siren, how they’d sung their way to power in hopes of conquering Equestria. Everything was so different now. She wished they were still powerful and could still charm everypony -every _body_ \- with their music, but that all seemed such a long time ago now.

Aria stirred. “Sonata?”

Sonata turned her head to look at her. Pale moonlight shone through the window. The purple haired girl seemed bleary with sleep. Her brilliant aquamarine streaks stood out in the faint light of the moon, but the hoodie she’d been wearing since getting to this world was looking a little dusty. They’d found a place to live, and they would eat first thing in the morning, but they still needed new clothes.

 _I could take her shopping tomorrow!_ Excitement flashed like lightning through Sonata, making her skin tingle. This would be their first real adventure as humans together!

She realized Aria had been staring at her while she’d been caught up in her thoughts. “Yes?” she replied.

“Aren’t you going to sleep? We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Oh… yes.”

“Goodnight, then.” She rested her head on her pillow again and closed her eyes. Soon, her breathing deepened, and she was asleep once more.

Sonata snuggled deeper under the blanket and moved closer to Aria until their backs touched. _I’m so glad she’s here with me._

“Almost time, girls.”

The Dazzlings were in the middle of the cafeteria and were waiting to start singing. They were scheduled to do so at 9 AM. Meanwhile more people were arriving, enjoying their morning with breakfast and coffee. The three girls had eaten earlier, and Sonata had seemed fascinated by the _tacos_ she’d tasted.

“I think our old songs will work just fine for this occasion,” Adagio went on smugly.

 _Will they?_ Aria wondered. The songs they’d sung in Equestria had been excellent for charming ponies, but would they work for humans as well? Would they even be able to sing, with barely any magic left? “We don’t have much magic left in our pendants,” she told Adagio.

“Yes, but there’s no reason why we shouldn’t be able to sing now.” She took the red pendant she was wearing in her hands. “And perhaps we can still feed off negative energy.”

“Adagio Dazzle?”

Someone was calling her name. “It’s the manager,” Adagio said, padding off in the direction of the sound.

Aria looked at Sonata. She seemed busy thinking about something. “Hey, we’re about to start.”

“Oh?” Sonata seemed as if she’d forgotten where she was for a moment. “Yeah, I know.”

 _Typical Sonata,_ Aria thought, rolling her eyes. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” she said, leaving Sonata by herself.

_You didn’t know that you fell_

_Now that you’re under our spell_

Aria started at the sound. _What is that?_

She quickly emerged from the bathroom to see what was going on, and saw…

_Blindsided by the beat_

_Clapping your hands, stomping your feet_

_You didn’t know that you fell_

She saw Sonata singing by herself with the crowd going wild.

_Now you’ve fallen under our spell._

Magic seeped from the ground. No, not from the ground, but from the crowd of people, and it wasn’t just ordinary magic, but green, dark magic. The same kind as in Equestria, and it flowed straight to Sonata’s pendant.

 _She’s done it!_ Aria couldn’t believe her eyes. Sonata had managed to bring their magic back and feed off negative energy!

“Excellent!”

“Brilliant!”

“We want to hear another song!”

Sonata waved at them happily. “Thank you! It was nothing.”

As the crowd of people separated and thinned out, the magic faded, and Sonata’s pendant glowed with newly gained power. Aria walked up to Sonata, speechless. “What do you think?” Sonata asked her self-consciously.

“That was… _amazing!_ How did you come up with a new song?”

“Well, I couldn’t really sleep last night, so I started writing this one. I thought I’d try it by myself first. It’s not finished, but it worked _really_ well!” Sonata’s voice rose excitedly on the last few words.

“Wow,” Aria breathed admiringly. “I’m proud of you. You’re amazing. You did all the singing by yourself!”

Sonata blushed, and she started playing with a strand of hair.

“What happened?” The voice was Adagio’s.

She came up to them. “Why is everyone talking about an amazing performance?”

Sonata quickly told Adagio what she’d done. “Perfect!” Adagio seemed pleased. “Maybe this is the key to causing chaos in this world, too. Perhaps our old songs can't do anymore, and we need an entirely new set of songs. We’ll have to think of lyrics to finish this one first, and we’ll learn to sing it together.”

Sonata nodded eagerly. “And let’s call it… _Under Our Spell.”_

Aria and Sonata laughed triumphantly. “Now,” Adagio went on, “time to claim our reward.”

As she and Sonata walked after Adagio to the manager to get their money, Aria couldn’t be prouder of Sonata as she glanced at her sideways. _Now we can truly begin our new life here, and we have her to thank for. She’s the best._

“So, what do you wanna wear?” Sonata asked Aria.

They were at a fashion shop, looking for new clothes. _I’m so excited! I hope I can find something that fits me,_ Sonata thought.

“I’m not sure,” Aria responded. “Let’s see what they have here.”

They searched together for a while, relishing in the freedom they had now that they were able to make a living for themselves. Adagio had stayed at the cafeteria to arrange the next time they’d sing, and Sonata was happy to spend more time with Aria.

“Look!” Aria exclaimed, pointing to a pair of knee high pink boots with white at the tips and heels. “Those would look good on you.”

“You think so?” Sonata asked eagerly. “I’ll try them on, then.” She picked them up and went inside a changing room.

After a few moments, she came out. “What do you think?” she asked Aria, smiling.

“Wow… you look great!” Aria exclaimed.

“Heh. Thanks.” Sonata replied, blushing a little. “Come on, let’s find something for you as well!” She looked around. “That dark purple double belt with the white star would really fit you. And those light purple jeans. And the dark violet boots!”

They kept finding each other different clothes until their outfits were complete. Aria was inside the changing room, trying to put her double belt on, while Sonata was waiting for her, looking at herself in a mirror and enjoying her new look.

“Uhm… Sonata?” Aria called out.

“Yes?”

“Can you come help me put this belt on? I can’t do it by myself.”

Sonata went inside Aria’s changing room and was stunned at what she saw. Aria looked _gorgeous._ This was the first time she was seeing her in her new outfit. _Oh… Wow._

Aria must’ve noticed the way she was looking at her, because her face turned red. Embarrassed, Sonata quickly helped Aria wrap the belt around her waist, and when they were done, their hands touched. For a moment, Sonata felt like the only thing in the world that mattered was Aria.

“A-Anyway,” Aria stammered, “Thank you for helping me, Sonata. And thank you for writing that song and performing by yourself. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. Here, I wanna give you something.” She pulled two pink bracelets with little blue spikes out of her pocket and gave them to Sonata.

Sonata put the bracelets on her hands. She _loved_ them. And not just the bracelets.

She felt like she loved Aria, too.

“Thank you so much, Aria. I really appreciate it.” There was so much more she wanted to say. She wanted to tell Aria how much she meant to her more than anything in the world.

“You’re welcome, taco-brain,” Aria responded, chuckling.

Sonata drew herself up, pretending to be insulted. “Who are you calling a taco-brain?”

“You, silly girl.” Aria wrapped her arm around Sonata’s. “Come on, let’s pay for these clothes and then get some tacos. I know they’re your favorite. And I’ll help you finish the song, too.”

“Oh, yes please!” Sonata smiled brightly. “And since we arrived to this world on Tuesday, how about we eat tacos every Tuesday? Taco Tuesday!”

“Sure we could.” Aria laughed and looked at her lovingly.

They did many more things together that day. First, they went to eat ice cream, holding hands and being affectionate with each other. Sonata’s favorite flavour was raspberry, just like the color of her eyes, while Aria’s was dragon. Aria accidentally spilled the ice cream on herself, but Sonata was quick to wash it off and buy her another one, standing up for her when a group of passing girls laughed at her. “No one makes fun of you and gets away with it,” Sonata had reassured her tenderly.

Then at dusk they went to a movie together. Aria had insisted on seeing a horror movie, hoping to scare Sonata, but after the first few minutes she was clinging to Sonata like an ant to a leaf in a puddle, her heart bursting in her chest every time something scary happened. “Don’t worry, I know you’re very brave,” Sonata had told her, hugging her tightly.

At the end of the day they found themselves riding on a ferris wheel together, looking out at the silver pelt of stars stretched out in the night sky. A brisk wind blew, ruffling their hair, and they felt cold. But they knew that as long as they had each other, there would only ever be warmth in their hearts.

They were high in the air, neither of them saying anything, the ferris wheel moving them slowly in circles. Everything looked small and insignificant below them; the only thing that mattered was that right now, in this very moment, they were together, and hopefully forever.

Sonata could feel Aria trembling beside her. She touched her hand, then took it and held it, hoping to make her feel better. _Is she scared of heights?_

“S-Sonata.” Aria looked so terrified she could barely speak.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sonata reassured her gently. “We won’t fall. I’m here for you.”

“You promise?” Aria was round-eyed with terror as she looked down.

“I promise.” Then, without thinking, Sonata grabbed Aria, pulled her in, and kissed her.

Aria had never felt anything better in her whole life. All the fear evaporated from her like ice in spring, her heart melting with love and relief. Understanding blazed down on her like a burst of sunlight, blotting out the darkness of her earlier fear. She could care less about dark magic and gaining power from feeding off negative energy. As long as she was with Sonata, as long as they loved each other, everything would be okay. 

They would be happy.

They held their heads close together, holding their hands.

“I love you,” Sonata murmured lovingly.

“I love you too.”

_A few years later…_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh_

_Ooh…_

“That song’s called Find the Magic,” Adagio announced. “Human scum,” she added under voice as she dropped the microphone.

The Dazzlings left the stage and went to their tour bus. They were having success at the Starswirled Music Festival. Because their magical pendants had been destroyed by the Rainbooms in the last round of the Battle of the Bands, they had looped a vocal track, and everyone at the festival loved their performance.

“Hey, Adagio?” Aria called out as they were nearing the bus. “We want to check something first. We’ll catch up with you after.”

Adagio looked back at Sonata and Aria. “Okay, but don’t be long.”

As she walked away, Sonata looked at Aria and giggled. “I know why you did that. You want to spend more time alone with me, don’t you?”

“Of course.” Aria took Sonata’s hands and held them tenderly. “You make me so happy. These last few years with you have been wonderful.” They hugged, and memories flashed between them like minnows in a pool. “I love you so much.”

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me how much you love me. I already knew that.” She looked earnestly at Aria. Warmth filled her when she saw the deep love in her beautiful eyes. “I love you too.” She kissed her.

They hadn't returned to Equestria, but they had found something even more important here in this world : their love for each other.

No magic in the world, in any world, could ever make them happier than being able to live happily with each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
